


I Think I was Trying to Say Hot Damn

by catvampcrazines



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hot, Humor, Popsicles, Slice of Life, Summer, Yes it's the bunker but also, using Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: Felicity and her eternal supply of Popsicles during the summer.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 26





	I Think I was Trying to Say Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/gifts).

> (A post asked, "who goes ‘I’m too hot’ and who goes ‘hot damn’?) Written in 2015 before Olicity became canon. The thirst.

*groan* *grumble* *immediately heads to fridge upon reaching the bunker*

She never bothers with separating the two-packs, just knowing she’ll go through both popsicles in no time.

Oliver arches his brows and stares, shrugging and shaking his head when she very graciously offers him one.

“Suits me fine. I’m _too **hot**_.” And she retrieves one ice pop from its packaging and shoves it in her mouth, sucking on it before chomping away.

Oliver gapes at her and the rate the treat disappears, leaving only the stick she tosses into a nearby trashcan. He mumbles something unintelligible along the lines of “mmnnghmmmm” and nods.

Felicity looks amused and smirks at him and throws away the wrapper for the second popsicle. “What was that?”

“I think I was trying to say, ‘Hot damn.”

Lick. Slurp. Chomp. Nod, nod. She goes to get another Popsicle set from the freezer, setting one on her desk, holding her already opened one in her mouth, and freeing the remaining pop she’d just pulled from freezer purgatory. 

Oliver laughs at the sight before she walks up to him and taps him on the mouth with the new popsicle and rubs it along his lips until they’re nice and juicy. She watches intently, her other hand once again holding her own popsicle instead of just using her teeth, suckling on her own while she presses the popsicle at the seam of his lips and makes an approving sound when they open up.

She slides it in a bit and he moans the tiniest bit, sucking on it automatically to keep it in. Felicity finally lets go of the pop and he looks a little disappointed as she goes back to demolishing what’s left of her melty popsicle, grinning at him downright lasciviously when her mouth is once again free. “You’re damn right, hot damn.”


End file.
